Win a Date With
by songwithoutwordz
Summary: What happens when a Guard is desperate for money? A brilliant ideas is born! [just a little fic I randomly wrote while putting off homework... my first band fic as well!]
1. Default Chapter

_Win a Date With_….

Most far out ideas are either really stupid or utterly brilliant. If the idea in question happens to be one of the utterly brilliant ones, then usually it isn't carried out. A classic case of easier said than done, right?

However, there are those few utterly brilliant ideas that _are_ carried through. The consequences? Either earth shattering discovers, mind blowing revelations, incredible success, or, in this case, a Color Guard getting money out of it.

What could be better than that?

(Especially with all of the budget cuts and funding problems in the county schools, which their high school was a part of.)

Anyway, what was such an utterly brilliant idea that this particular guard had?

Well, it came about one day during 3rd period Guard class…

"We need more money. It's crazy how much funding is being cut this year. And they say next year will be worse," Ronnie, a junior, said as she leaned against her guard locker in the guard room.

Due to the large amount of girls interested in guard that year, for winterguard, the guard had been split into two groups: the "A" guard and the "B" guard. The "A" guard consisted of all returning members plus one freshmen filling in the final available spot. The "B" guard pretty much consisted of all the new members except for the four or so girls who had been in guard in middle school. At the moment, the "B" guard was practicing in the band room, so the "A" guard members had a free day of sorts.

"Yeah, that would be great," Becca, the "A" guard captain, said nodding in agreement. "It would be nice to get better flags before WGI to add to our GE. One problem though: How would be raise it?"

"It's too cold for carwashes…" Emma, a sophomore, said.

"Yeah, and bakesales are definitely out. I hate bakesales," Ronnie added.

"It would be so cool if we could just sell something that we wouldn't have to buy in the first place," Emma continued.

"Yeah, like Becca!" Margo, an energetic sophomore, all but shouted.

" What? Are you calling me a slut?" Becca said sending a mock glare.

" No! It's not what you guys think. I was thinking that it would be cool if we raffled off a couple of hot, well-known band/guard seniors. It would be like a "Win a Date With" kind of thing," Margo said before sighing and adding, " But who am I kidding? No one would agree to be one of the people raffled off. Plus, it's not likely we could get permission..." She said this as she looked at everyone's face. They all looked dumbstruck.

"Margo, you're brilliant!" Ronnie said, her blues eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" said Becca, also getting excited. "I'm willing to do it and I know _someone_ will volunteer. There are 270 people in band after all."

"We'll need some guys to reach the female part of school and at least another girl," Emma said.

"Don't worry about the guys or the permission. I'll take care of it," Ronnie said getting up, already heading toward the door.

"This is going to be great!"

**A/N: **ya, I know it's short and definitely not my best writing. What can I say? I randomly wrote this while putting off doing my homework. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go.

**  
Chapter Two**: _Stage One_

Gabe O'Malley was one of those hot drummers people always talk about. With his curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, it was no wonder that he was known as the "Gabe the Babe." And given his easy-going nature, it was not entirely shocking that he agreed to the crazy scheme the Guard had hatched.

"So, let me get this straight. All I have to do is take some girl out on a date that you'll pay for?"

O yeah, there was that incentive as well.

Ronnie nodded at her friend. "Yep, that's all you have to do."

He flashed a charming smile. "Count me in."

Eric Stevens was another one of Ronnie's and Becca's senior drummer friends who was under the "Hott" category. He also happened to like crazy schemes of any sort. He agreed to the plan even before Ronnie finished explaining.

"I always wanted to be raffled off. Weird, I know. But fun. Yes, definitely fun."

Kathleen Simmons was one of the drum majors. She was short, pretty, and funny. The band boys also happened to enjoy looking at her backside during water breaks at practice. Kathleen was all for helping raise funds for anything band related. The fact that Becca was one of her close friends and it was senior year also helped in her decision.

"What the heck? It's Senior Year. You only live once."

So it was with a cast of very attractive seniors that the Guard accomplished Stage One of _Operation Get Money for Guard_. Stage Two? Get the band director's permission.

----A/N: Yep, so this is ridiculously, unforgiveably short and definitely not my usual (or best) writing style. But, I only had like 5 minutes to write it. so ya.


End file.
